rebirth_the_lunatic_takerfandomcom-20200213-history
Igarashi Kyouka
Igarashi Kyouka is a character from Re:BIRTH - The Lunatic Taker. She is the taker who works for Ishigami Ryuusuke as his assistant at Life Inc.. Introduction Appearance Kyouka has long red hair that extends her waist, and sports a curvaceous figure that is the ideal hourglass look, and very large breasts. She is often seen wearing tight jeans, a black tank top that exposes her cleavage, and a jacket worn over it, but only buttoned up in the middle, thus exposing her belly as well. Personality She is known to be very persuasive and somewhat manipulative when it comes to matters involving the Takers. As seen during the discussion about Takers with Reiji, she believes that now they have been reborn as Takers, they should not be so restrained with their beliefs or desires, and that they should go and attain whatever they want, as seen with her car which costs around 25 million yen (roughly $306,000), and she figures that putting her life on the line should at least entitled her that much of a luxury.She's shown to being quite hostile towards psychopaths and thinks of thems as monster's, as shown in her later inter actions with ayaka as tormented her about her brother's betrayal, and gave her a vicious slap to the face.She later on force her to eat food off the ground on which she stomp on then mocked her on how her brother got intimate with Natsuhi telling her she lost her long time rival and stupid psychopath for thinking he would love her. In Sai taker it sems she loves her family quite dearly. Abilities Not much is known of her abilities, but is probably regarded to be at a high level, as she is the assistant to Ishigami.In Takers season 2 she shows great proficienty in using her socery device since she defeated 10 of Tarus elite fighters with ease Relationships * Ishigami Ryuusuke - He is both her boss and partner in dealing with the company and Takers. Ishigami has great faith in her, as seen that he puts her in charge of seeking out new Takers and determining their value, and often discuss different matters. * Tachibana Reiji - One of the new Takers which she soughted out, she is a little interested in him, since he is what she calls "an old man" due to his way of thinking. She was the one who pushed Reiji to consider working with Life Inc. * Kyouya - He is Kyouka's ward, whom she took in and cared for. He is only mentioned in Re:BIRTH, but is finally shown in ''SAI:Taker'', the sequel series to Re:BIRTH. * Artemis - Sorcery device * Tachibana Ayaka-Seems to have a great dislike for her since she's a psychopath and goes to great links to hurt and humilate her about her brother's betrayl and crush on Natsuhi. Background Chronology Summary Notes Trivia * Kyouka appears as an important character in another Taker series entitled SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis, which is the sequel to Re:BIRTH set in the future. Kyouka is one of the few remaining original Takers in the sequel. It was hinted, in the last chapter as Kyouya was first mentioned, it was revealed that she was looking for a cure for Kyouya which became possible thanks to Life that was capable of curing diseases and extending people’s lifespans. * Artemis is the apparent name of Igarashi Kyouka's sorcery device. Though it is never named in the Takers first season, it is implied in the Takers second season, ''SAI:Taker''. See also * List of characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Takers